¿TENGO QUE LLORAR POR TI?
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: ¿Tengo que llorar por ti? Habían soportado pequeñas discusiones… pero una pelea ya era demasiado lejos. SONGFIC Shinnosuke/Kiriko.


**¿TENGO QUE LLORAR POR TI?**

 **SUMARY:** ¿Tengo que llorar por ti? Habían soportado pequeñas discusiones… pero una pelea ya era demasiado lejos. SONGFIC Shinnosuke/Kiriko.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Kamen Rider Drive no me pertenece. Son de propiedad de TOEI.

 **N/A:** Este fic fue inspirado por la canción Do I have to cry for you? por Nick Carter, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras lo leen. Dicha canción no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Shinnosuke se encontraba sentado con las rodillas hacia arriba y la cara entre las manos, su espalda estaba contra la pared afuera de una recámara. Ahí dentro, se encontraba Kiriko encerrada ¿llorando? Él sabía que la chica estaba llorando, sus lágrimas eran su culpa. Tenía que haber simplemente mantenido la boca cerrada. Podía sentir su dolor que desprendía como ondas a través de la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No quiero cerrar la puerta._ _  
_ _  
_ _No quiero renunciar a ella.  
_ _  
_ _No quiero pelear más_ _.  
_ _  
_ _Encontraremos una manera de arreglarlo_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían tenido su primera pelea. Claro, comúnmente tenían pequeñas discusiones y todo se arreglaba. Pero se trataba de una pelea. El tipo de pelea con gritos y portazos. Si él pudiera volver atrás, lo hubiera hecho de una manera diferente, no hubiera habido gritos y tal vez Kiriko no estuviera llorando. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió minutos antes?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Dónde está el amor que teníamos?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Podemos hacerlo durar_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tomari-san. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" preguntó Kiriko al darle el paso al mencionado. "¿No deberías de estar en la unidad?"

Shinnosuke entró, él se encontraba muy preocupado pero a la vez muy serio.

"Kiriko… tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante y eres la última en saberlo." dijo Shinnosuke al momento que él y ella se sentaban en el sillón.

"¿La última en saberlo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pidió ella comenzando a preocuparse.

"Kiriko… tengo que irme a los Estados Unidos."

"¿A Estados Unidos?"

"Sí… hoy me mandaron una carta por parte de la unidad y decía que debido a mi mayor esfuerzo de ser policía y detective, me propusieron en que fuera para trabajar allá..."

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Debe ser por algún caso o…"

"No Kiriko. No me entiendes… tengo que irme a… vivir en los Estados Unidos." musitó aquello último.

"¿Qué?" preguntó al momento que miraba al chico en shock total.

"Uh-oh…" pensó Shinnosuke. "Verás Kiriko…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Dime que tengo que ser?  
_ _  
_ _¿Dime que quieres hacer?  
_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo vivir mi vida_ _.  
_ _  
_ _De la manera en que tú quieres que lo haga_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Te escuché Tomari-san. ¿Vivir en los Estados Unidos?" Ella obviamente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "¿Enserio vas aceptar esa propuesta que te hicieron? ¿Qué va a pasar con la unidad?"

"No estoy seguro, pero..."

"Tomari-san… perdóname… pero yo no estoy de acuerdo en que aceptes así de fácil, no de esa manera."

"Lo sé Kiriko, pero..."

"¿Estás loco? ¿No has pensado ni un poco si dejas la unidad?" pidió comenzando a levantar un poco la voz. "¿¡Qué hay de Rinna-san, Gen-san, Kyu-san, al Capitán!? ¿¡Qué hay de mí!? ¿¡Qué hay de nosotros!? ¡Piensa en el hijo que _estamos esperando_!"

"¡Te amo Kiriko y tú lo sabes! ¡Pero si pudieras escucharme!" pidió alzando la voz. Estaba en lo cierto la chica ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad en hablar y solucionar las cosas.

"¡Claro Tomari-san, como a ti no te importa en lo que opinan los demás! ¡No te importa en irte a vivir allá y te vas a olvidar fácilmente de nosotros!"

"¡Por el amor de dios Kiriko… déjame explicarte yo…!"

"¡Sabes qué Tomari-san!" Kiriko estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "¡No me importa! ¡Vete a los Estados Unidos y has tu vida como se te venga la gana! ¡Haz lo que quieras!... ¡Solo recuerda que te amo y nadie va a amarte como yo! ¡Así que olvídate de mí Tomari-san!" Dicho esto se levanta del sillón, se da la media vuelta y corrió hacia su recámara y cerró la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Sabes que no podemos continuar…_

 _viviendo como vivimos?_

 _¿Tengo que llorar por ti_ _?  
_ _  
_ _¿Tengo que llorar por ti?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segundos antes, Shinnosuke había ido tras ella, pero se detuvo en la puerta. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué podía decir? La última vez que trató de ser honesto con ella, solamente hubo pequeñas discusiones y disculpas. El chico lanzó un suspiró. Si le hubiera dicho con calma las cosas de otra manera, todo estaría bajo control sin estar molestos con el otro. Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo y se apoyó en la pared.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Así que dime para qué.  
_ _  
_ _Si no hay ningún ganador en esto_ _.  
_ _  
_ _Nadie lleva la cuenta_ _.  
_ _  
_ _Vamos a empezar por el principio_ _.  
_ _  
_ _¿Podemos hacerlo durar?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Con el amor que tenemos_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiriko estaba sentada en la cama llorando en voz baja para sí misma. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Después de todo lo que había pasado juntos, jamás se había sentido así y después de su primera pelea con él. Recordó hace años atrás ese momento de la supuesta muerte de su esposo, la chica había estado tan destrozada de pensar que lo había perdido para siempre. Si él se iba definitivamente a los Estados Unidos, lo perdería de nuevo para siempre. Ella miró por unos momentos en la mesa una fotografía de ella y él en su luna de miel con sus compañeros de la unidad. Kiriko lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma y su corazón y él le corresponde de la misma manera. Pero ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto? Ahora que ambos estaban esperando su primer hijo, se encontraba con tres meses y medio de embarazo, tenía pasar ese tipo de circunstancias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Dime que tengo que ser?  
_ _  
_ _¿Dime que quieres hacer?  
_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo vivir mi vida_ _.  
_ _  
_ _De la manera en que tú quieres que lo haga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinnosuke levantó la vista y miró retrato en la mesa que se encontraba a lado de él. Se levantó, tomó la foto y se sentó de nuevo contra la pared. Era la foto de su boda. En la imagen, Shinnosuke tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kiriko. Kiriko tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, ella se veía alegre como nunca antes. Tenían sus frentes pegados al otro, se veían muy felices y enamorados. Recordó aquellos días en cuando eran compañeros en la unidad, los consejos, las sonrisas, las lágrimas, los momentos divertidos, en los deberes que él hacia cuando era el Kamen Rider Drive, las discusiones… Las discusiones. Shinnosuke se golpeó mentalmente recordando que élestá peleado con Kiriko. Sí ella lo hubiera dejado escuchar cada palabra… de que él no iba a aceptar esa propuesta en irse a Estados Unidos, todo sería diferente. Ahora las cosas salieron mal y Kiriko llorando en la recámara. Shinnosuke lanzó un suspiro decidido en lo que iba a hacer, se puso de pie, colocó de nuevo la foto en la mesa y con delicadeza abrió la puerta de la recámara en donde estaba su esposa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Sabes que no puedo continuar…_

 _viviendo cómo vivimos?_

 _¿Tengo que llorar por ti?_ _  
_ _  
_ _¿Tengo que llorar por ti?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se había abierto, Kiriko levantó la vista y antes de que Shinnosuke hablara, la chica trató de huir. Pero un par de manos alrededor de su vientre evitó su huida. Kiriko se sorprendió por esto, después de lo que acababa de suceder. Por un segundo, ella había pensado en que de nuevo le iba a gritar o algo peor, pero su corazón lo sabía. Él sería incapaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Lentamente se giró por completo para mirar profundamente al chico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Tengo que estar parado en la fría_

 _y obscura noche hasta_ _la luz de la mañana?_

 _¿Tengo que decir "¡No dejaré que te alejes!"?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"No." Fue lo primero que dijo Shinnosuke.

"¿No qué?" preguntó Kiriko en voz baja.

"No. Lo que quise decirte es que no me quiero ir a los Estados Unidos. Kiriko, traté de decírtelo antes, pero…" se detuvo. Él la miró al borde de las lágrimas a pesar de que también se veía a punto de sonreír. "Te amo Kiriko, tú no sabes lo que sería una pena si te perdiera por eso. No quiero que eso suceda, no de nuevo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Dime que tengo que ser?  
_ _  
_ _¿Dime que quieres hacer?  
_ _  
_ _Porque no puedo vivir mi vida_ _.  
_ _  
_ _De la manera en que tú quieres que lo haga._

 _¿Sabes que no puedo continuar…_

 _viviendo cómo vivimos?_

 _¿Tengo que llorar por ti?_ _  
_ _  
_ _¿Tengo que llorar por ti?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiriko estaba tan feliz y comenzó a derramar más lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que Shinnosuke iba a hacer algo estúpido? Él no lo haría. Él no podía. Se sentía culpable de no haberlo escuchado.

"Tomari-san…" habló Kiriko. "Yo… lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue mi culpa, de haber sabido que nunca harías eso. Soy una tonta, por favor perdóname."

Shinnouske tiró de ella delicadamente para abrazarla lo cual no dudó en corresponder.

"Claro que te perdono Kiriko. Solo tienes que entender que no siempre puedo hacer lo que quieres que haga y no siempre vas a estar de acuerdo. Pero no importa, yo siempre te amaré y nuestro hijo crecerá a nuestro lado."

"Te amo Tomari-san." dijo ella en un susurro.

"Yo también te amo Kiriko." dijo él de la misma manera. Con esto Shinnosuke la tomó delicadamente del rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Sabes que no puedo continuar…_

 _viviendo cómo vivimos?_

 _¿Tengo que llorar por ti?_

… _  
_ _  
_ _¿Tengo que llorar por ti?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***=*=*=*=*= FIN =*=*=*=*=***

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Lo sé, pero créanme que el ShinRiko me está más volviendo loca de lo que ya estoy :P y tuve que plasmar esta idea de una buena vez. Así que si les gustó, no olviden dejarme un review. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


End file.
